The Children of Death (Series)
The Love of Death (#0) Prologue In the midst of night, a powerful storm torrents rain over the city, deafening the light of the stars and allowing darkness to consume the city, in one of the thousands of wet alleys in the city, a woman is running away from the city guard, her raven black hair is soaked and cascading around her in the wind, her emerald green eyes are hidden by night black cloaks, as she dashes down different alleys she curses herself for being found she knew showing her skills with Necro Arts would bring unwanted attention but she wasn't expecting a full-on Inqusition into her abilities 'Damn, Damn, Damn!' she cursed to herself, she continued running the Inquistors hot on her tale, just as she thought she had a chance to escape she ran head first down an alley that turned up a dead end, she cursed, frenzied and in a panic she turned hoping to get out but it was too late she was surrounded, the Inquistors in their arrogant armor blocked off the exit, from the middle of the group came forward a man in white robes, she reckognized him instantly, a priest she cursed herself once more, they were known for their Esper Skills being trained by the church to use Light Based Skills to 'Bring the light of the Gods to all man' as they put it, she always sneered at their surmons in the plaza, the priest spoke to her "Except the salvation of the Gods and repent from your evil ways" she laughed hysterically at that, her laughter so laced and eged with insanity that the men were put off by it, the priest clearly angered asked her "What's so funny?" she slowly stopped laughing and responded "We both know your 'Salvation' is me bowing my head and you killing me, so if you think im just gonna let you kill me you have another thing coming, Pigarse" she spat her insult with venom, the priest sighed "It's sad really that you won't except the mercy of the Gods, I hope you do not regret your decision," the priest a bolt of light sending her flying, she slammed into the wall, the air left her lungs leaving her wretching for oxygen, then the madness began to overtake her, her once life-filled eyes began to glow an eerie shade, a darkness seemed to claw out from her causing the men to pull back, the priest however stepped forward manifesting a blade of yellow flaming light, as he raised it to strike her down, she lunged for him, her hands erupting into emerald infernoes, the flames jumped from her hands to the preist, before he could even react he was being consumed by the flames burning his entire being to ash, he screamed such a primal scream of agony, he screamed so hard trying to make the pain stop but it did nothing, as he fell his flesh charred to black, the men who had wittnessed this were filled with fear, soon the men were fleeing from before her terrifyed that she would kill them to, as she watched the seen before her she sagged in relief though she knew it was temporary, the punishment for killing a priest was death at the stake and the church wouldn't make it quick, it would be slow, excrutiatingly slow, but before she could worry about that she needed to find somewhere to rest, she had been running non stop and she used Madfyre to kill the priest which would drain her, so she dragged herself out of the alley walking over the body of the fallen man. '~~Scene Break~~ ' Salena dragged herself through the maze of watery alleys that was called Koran City, as she pulled herself up to the ladder to a safe house she had made in case of emergencies, she rolled over the parapets and dragged herself inside her home, once she was inside she managed to strip off her clothes and collapse into her bed, as she wrapped herself in the warmth of her blankets she let her worries wash away as the heat of the fireplace wrapped around her, soon the dark embrace of sleep took her into the dreams of the deep letting her worries slip away, unbeknownst to her, she would not have a peaceful sleep that night. As Salena slept she began to dream, in her dreams she saw a man with messy black hair, pale white skin, and emerald green eyes like her own, sitting on a silver throne in a beautiful throne room filled with marble and silver and various jewels, the man on the throne seemed to be deep in thought, as she watched him, he raised his arm in a way that seemed suggest that he was reaching for something but there was nothing there until a black sword flew into his grasp, she watched him intently as he began to speak, "How I wish you were here with me mother, sometimes I wish I could just hear your voice again, just see your face again," the man stood up from his throne, walking to the balcony, tears began to slide down the mans face, "All that I have lost, and for what, there's no great joy, no great love, nothing but power and emptiness," he sighed "Maybe it's time," and slowly Salena's dream began to fade and reform into another, again she saw the man but his surroundings were different, he was in a dark cavern, before him was an Arch, this Arch had eerie purple glowing inscriptions all over it, in the Arch itself there was a beautiul curtain of purple, blue, and black energy, the man began to walk to it and before he was through it he said "Well, I'm off on the next big adventure, goodbye world of my birth," and he walked through, Salena was shocked, she recognized what this was, it was the Archway of Death and those who walk through it are never seen again 'So why did he do it, was he so tired of life that he would choose to die, but his words didn't make sense, if he was going to die why did he say "The next big adventure" aggh this is weird' she thought to herself, but she was curious she got closer to the Archway and touched it, as soon as she did she was hit with a massive mental vision, she saw another man, this one with strong vibrant spectral skin, blue intense eyes, and shaggy black hair, the man walked towards her and she backed up thinking he was walking to something else but no he grabbed her